geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Goofs - The End
Do you remember that show called Space Goofs? It was created by the people who bought you Oggy and the Cockroaches, and it was released in 1997. It aired on the Fox Kids block from 1997 until 1999. Sadly, it got cancelled in 2008. Well, one time I found a lost episode that was never aired. Just PLEASE do not upload it to YouTube, because you'll be suspended for a copyright claim from Xilam. It all started when I was at Goodwill, wandering through VHS tapes to revive my childhood. Suddenly, I found a Space Goofs episode! In a black Sharpie, it was labeled as "SPACE GOOFS - THE END (DO NOT WATCH, PLEASE DESTROY)" but it was horribly written. But I was lucky, because it was free. Even though I was a bit concerned, I still brought it. Excited to see my new tape, I dashed home. I got out my VCR that I haven't used since 2000 (it still works perfectly), moved the dust away, and popped the tape in. The episode started with the season 2 theme, then when it showed the title of the show, it cut to static for 10 seconds and it showed the title card. The white text said "THE END" and the background looked like blood. The episode begins with Etno, Bud, Gorgious and Candy in a van, and Gorgious was driving. Gorgious was drinking something, and it looked something like beer. I was suspicious. Beer should NOT be found anywhere in a cartoon. It was probably an "adult joke", so I continued watching. "Gorgious," Candy said in frustration. "Why must you drink AT these times?" "What?" Gorgious replied. "It helps me relax!" "Well," Etno butted in to the conversation. "If you keep drinking, we might get killed in a car accident. I mean, you are the one driving us back home, right?" "Maybe I should be the one to drive." Bud said. "No, Bud!" Gorgious yelled. A time card said 10 minutes had passed, and it cut to the aliens listening to the radio. A song out of a horror movie started playing. "Um, how about we listen to something more... relaxing?" Candy said, shocked. Gorgious changed the radio, and "Sunshine Lollipop" was playing. Candy hummed along to the song. Meanwhile, the van was in front of a cliff. The aliens looked very terrified. Bud said to back the car up, but Gorgious didn't listen. He drank too much alcohol, and he was now drunk. "I don't care if we die. Life sucks." Gorgious said. "Well, too bad," Etno said. "Life isn't fair!" Now, Etno, Candy, and Bud was screaming and crying. "We might as well kiss this world goodbye!" Candy cried. Suddenly, it cut to black. I heard glass breaking, car screeching, crashing, and screaming. I assumed the van fell down the cliff. Then, it faded to Etno, Bud, Gorgious and Candy all dead. Etno's head was bleeding from his head and stomach. But, the blood was very realistic, as if it was coming out of my TV. I paused it there, and went to the bathroom to vomit. I continued the episode. Bud had the hyper-realistic eyes from the infamous Red Mist creepypasta, and he was smiling demonicly. He didn't move there, just stood there peacefully. Gorgious' head was ripped off. Blood was oozing out of his head, and his brains was splattered. Candy was the only one that has survived. But he had a black eye, multiple cuts on his head, his left arm twisted the wrong way, and a lump on his head. Then, Candy walked to the house, looking very depressed. He walked for what seemed like 4 minutes. When he got there, he went to the kitchen, got out a paper and pencil, and wrote something. He spoke out loud as he wrote. Here's what he wrote/said: "Without Bud, Gorgious, and Etno, I cannot live like this anymore. They made me feel special, and I'm thankful for them. I can't live without them, and I might as well commit suicide. If you see this note, then I'm dead. Goodbye cruel world. If I'm hurting you, I am really sorry. I am sorry world, I knew I shouldn't have existed in the first place. Farewell." Then, he got out a gun and put it in his mouth. He pulled the trigger, and died. His eyeballs were whited out, and blood splattered all over the kitchen floor. And it went to the credits. After the credits, it went to static for 20 seconds, and the tape ended. I destroyed the tape into tiny bits. I was very frustrated. Why would a sicko make the series end like this? Why would a cartoon represent death and suicide? I really hope you do not find this tape, because if you do, don't watch it. Leave it alone. Category:Lost Episodes Category:VHS Category:Death Category:Suicide